


过分

by peanuttangyuan



Category: NU'EST
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:27:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22993933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peanuttangyuan/pseuds/peanuttangyuan
Relationships: Hwang Minhyun/Kim Jonghyun | JR
Kudos: 8





	过分

见面会结束后，团员各自忙着跟来到后台的人们拍照，总算拍完要拿上东西去聚餐庆功。  
“呀，金钟炫，太过分了不是吗。”黄旼炫在休息室里，抓住背对他在收东西的金钟炫手腕。  
-  
黄旼炫跟金钟炫的关系算是公开的秘密，虽然没有明说，一起共事的人只要有眼睛大概都稍微看得出来。  
黄旼炫外出打工回来后，两人之间那些黏黏糊糊的小动作又恢复到跟过去一样多，甚至有越来越明显的迹象，像是要补足只能遥望而不能碰触的那段时间，从演唱会上唱Daybreak时的甜蜜互动、节目上因为对方没约自己吃饭而吃醋、影片中的熊熊店长和被领养的小猫咪，到Love story里出现的无数次对视、并肩而坐，说着彼此眼里有爱心等等，总是按着其他成员跟粉丝的头吃狗粮。  
谁都看得出来，黄旼炫看着金钟炫的眼神里面写满了喜欢，满到溢出一地，如果眼睛会说话，黄旼炫的眼睛大概呼喊着我好喜欢你超级喜欢你你好可爱——  
而金钟炫看向黄旼炫的眼神也总是湿湿润润的，像可爱的小狗狗，充满了爱意跟信任，有时又带点调皮跟古灵精怪，在黄旼炫面前，他可以不是那个背负责任、失去笑容的队长，他可以当爱玩爱笑的少年。  
每当金钟炫用闪着星光的眼眸望向黄旼炫，黄旼炫就知道自己这辈子是栽了，栽在这个叫作金钟炫的人身上，他情愿把自己的整个世界跟宇宙都送给他。  
喜欢到想在大家面前大声地说，他是我的。  
-  
就算分开住了还是常常碰面，现在不方便在外面随意散步走动了，在哪里都可能会被认出来，最常约会的地点变成了黄旼炫家，金钟炫怀疑黄旼炫的房间快要成为自己的第二个衣柜，在宿舍找不到的衣服经常能在黄旼炫那找到。  
躺在床上要睡觉前，两个人搂在一起亲亲抱抱，聊着一些无特别意义的日常小事，黄旼炫小声地在金钟炫耳边嘀咕了些什么，引来金钟炫害羞的愤怒捶打，黄旼炫笑着躲开，压制住金钟炫开始搔他痒。  
激烈的抵抗和肢体碰触下，金钟炫的脚蹭到了不该蹭的地方，空气瞬间沉默，他瞥了撑在他上方的黄旼炫一眼，对方的耳朵染上了鲜红色。  
“要做吗？”沉默几秒后，金钟炫开口。  
黄旼炫深深吸了一口气，再叹了出来，“算了吧，明天还要练习，快要见面会了，我们赶紧休息吧。”  
说完就躺回金钟炫旁边，帮他把被子掖好，翻身背对他一动不动，看似真的要睡着了。  
金钟炫拉了拉被子，也翻身背对黄旼炫，小小地叹了口气，在心里掰着手指计算，忙碌的回归行程和练习中，他们究竟多少天没做了。  
-  
“什么？”被抓住手腕的金钟炫一脸疑惑地回头，还带着眼妆的狗狗眼看起来很无辜。  
“刚刚在台上玩游戏的时候！那个姿势怎么可以在大家面前做？”黄旼炫真的有点生气，以前金钟炫所做的那些撩拨他的行为，像是撒撒娇或是搂肩拥抱，他也常常对金钟炫有这些肢体接触，相较于调情，他更倾向定位成“温馨”，是一种爱意跟兄弟情、队友情谊的展现。  
把气球放在背部跟另一个人的腹部去挤破，又是另外一回事了。  
“喔，气球游戏吗？我想说背部的骨头比较硬，可能比较容易把气球弄破。”金钟炫露出一个单纯而真心的笑容。  
但那个体位，怎么想怎么不对，他不相信金钟炫对这个姿势一点想法都没有，一开始面对面挤气球时，黄旼炫都不敢太大力，想办法避开正面与金钟炫有什么实质的接触，他不像阿龙哥跟珉起，不畏惧任何事和任何眼光地正面冲撞；当金钟炫转过身去，他真的当场愣了一秒，脑中瞬间闪过无数个类似的画面，金钟炫背对着他，等他靠近，穿着或没穿衣服的、跪趴在床上或是手撑着墙壁站着的。  
“你有想过吗，我们穿的是单薄的睡衣！”尤其他们这么久没做，他差点就硬了，万一被台下发现就完了。  
“难道你硬了吗？”金钟炫一样是那副漂亮而纯真的微笑，黄旼炫觉得自己的表情凝固了，这样的表情讲出这样的话，金钟炫真的太过分了。  
-  
一进门就把人压在墙上亲吻着，这完全不是洁癖黄的作风。  
“哎⋯先洗澡⋯⋯”金钟炫把头撇开，逃离黄旼炫的嘴唇，因为激烈的亲吻所以呼吸也断断续续的，“身上都是烤肉的味道，你不想沾到家里吧？”  
黄旼炫亲了一口金钟炫因侧头而露出的侧颈，用期待的眼神盯着他有点发红的脸，他的小狗狗今天喝了不少的酒，“今天做吧，嗯？”  
金钟炫抬眸瞥了黄旼炫一眼，但也没说什么，因为自己也很想做，只是他耻于说出来罢了，“知道了啦。”  
黄旼炫马上放开人去洗澡，金钟炫摇了摇酒后稍微发涨的脑袋，黄旼炫盯着他走进浴室，身上彷佛有欢快摆动的狐狸尾巴。  
金钟炫出了浴室之后，黄旼炫还想缠着他再亲一下，被金钟炫躲开了，“走开去洗澡啦，不要把烤肉味再弄到我身上。”  
然而黄旼炫从浴室出来后，看到的是金钟炫伏在床上几近入睡的样子。  
“很累了吧？”黄旼炫坐到金钟炫旁边，轻抚他的脸颊，“要不直接睡觉吧？”  
金钟炫迷迷糊糊地用手撑起身子，揉了下眼睛，“不行，刚刚答应过你的，”人在犯困的时候特别容易讲出真心话，“而且我也很想跟你做⋯⋯”  
“哇，你这样讲真的太犯规了，啾啊太过分了吧⋯⋯”总是在考验黄旼炫的自制力，他几乎是立刻吻上了金钟炫。  
一开始的亲吻还是轻轻柔柔的，像是在叫醒金钟炫一样，待他清醒了许多，开始回应黄旼炫之后，这个吻就激烈了起来，黄旼炫的舌头在金钟炫的口腔里翻搅，弄出啧啧的水声，他吸吮着金钟炫的舌头，搜刮对方口中来不及吞下的口水，分开的时候唇瓣间还牵扯着口水丝。  
黄旼炫的手从金钟炫衣服下䙓伸进去，双手包覆着他的胸轻轻揉着，感受着胸前的小点在掌心的搓揉下渐渐挺立，他用手指捏住并轻轻地按压拉扯。  
“嗯⋯⋯”金钟炫从鼻腔里发出像是因为痒而忍不住的哼声。  
黄旼炫把金钟炫和自己的上衣脱掉，用手描绘着对方的身体轮廓，即使明显的肌肉已不在，变成了柔软的宝宝肚，这样的金钟炫黄旼炫更喜欢，不用看着对方刻苦节食锻炼。  
但胸的弧度还是好好地留着，黄旼炫很喜欢揉捏金钟炫的胸，饱满的肌肉可以让黄旼炫总是自称不大的手好好掌握，有弹性的触感让他总是想一摸再摸，抚摸胸部的时候金钟炫也总是很敏感，会给出很多让黄旼炫更加兴奋的反应。  
黄旼炫含住金钟炫的乳首，用舌头舔舐着，舌尖绕着点划圈，吸吮着发出一些啾啾的声音，舌面略带粗糙的触感跟手指很不一样，让金钟炫忍不住喘息，他想缩起身体躲开这样的刺激，又想挺胸把自己更多地送入对方口中，只能微微地扭动着身躯，手轻轻地放在黄旼炫的后脑上。  
“钟炫的胸好大好漂亮⋯”黄旼炫脸埋在金钟炫胸口深吸了一口气，闻到了沐浴乳混合金钟炫本身的香味，他轻吻着金钟炫的胸口，边抬头看对方渐渐迷乱的神色，手在轻抚过肚子后往下握住他的性器轻轻撸动着。  
金钟炫也不愿一直处于被动状态，他抬起一只脚，用脚背轻轻蹭着黄旼炫的双腿之间，隔着宽松的家居裤感受对方随自己的动作而越发兴奋。  
“哇⋯钟炫呐⋯⋯”他很想说金钟炫太过分了，去哪里学来这样撩人的动作呢？  
黄旼炫让金钟炫趴伏在床上，他淋了一些润滑液在自己手上，按压着金钟炫后面的入口，让周围的肌肉稍微放松一点，而后探入一只手指，里面果然跟他想像的一样，已经很湿润而柔软，内壁温暖地包覆着他，金钟炫在洗澡的时候就先好好地自己扩张过了。  
很快就可以放入三只手指的程度，黄旼炫饱满的指腹轻轻按压着内壁，用不同角度刺激着会让金钟炫发出甜腻呻吟的点，“嗯⋯别弄了⋯可以了⋯⋯”金钟炫忍不住催促黄旼炫。  
黄旼炫笑了，抽出自己的手指，在低头亲吻金钟炫凹陷的背心同时进入他的身体，“哈⋯⋯”久违的被温暖包围的感觉让黄旼炫发出喟叹。  
“我开始动了，嗯？”黄旼炫还是很绅士地先询问金钟炫的意见，但明明他可以不用问的，反正最后还不是都按照他的意思来做，金钟炫心想。  
金钟炫抵在枕头上的头微微点了点，黄旼炫便箍住了他的腰，开始缓缓抽插起来。  
一开始动得很慢，像是要让金钟炫适应一样，黄旼炫在里面慢慢地磨蹭，有时又退到只剩前端还在里面，再整个推入金钟炫体内，金钟炫觉得自己都感受得到他在里面的形状，起初可能很感谢黄旼炫给自己这样适应的期间，但时间一久金钟炫慢慢开始觉得有点不够，也怀疑黄旼炫是不是故意的。  
“呀！黄旼炫你到底是要不要做？”金钟炫忍着被不断磨蹭到舒服的点而想发出的呻吟，回头瞪了黄旼炫一眼。  
黄旼炫露出一个带着歉意然而没什么诚意的笑容，“知道啦，钟炫原来这么想要我吗？”  
倒也没有真的要金钟炫回答的意思，黄旼炫很快地俯下身，亲吻金钟炫的后颈和漂亮的蝴蝶骨，下身也开始加快速度律动了起来，大腿撞在金钟炫的臀部，发出啪啪的撞击声，他一只手伸到金钟炫身前，捏着他的乳首搓揉着。  
“呜⋯⋯嗯⋯⋯”金钟炫的身体越伏越低，性器磨蹭在床单上，胸前和身后的快感让他脑海里乱糟糟的，很想赶快释放，他伸手到自己的性器上抚摸，黄旼炫像是知道他的意图，把金钟炫的手拉开，换上自己的手。  
“哈⋯⋯”金钟炫大口喘着气，黄旼炫的手很热，他略微施力地握着金钟炫的性器，左右和上下撸动着，大拇指扣着食指挤压前端，坏心地用修剪整齐的指甲抠着小孔，金钟炫几乎是立刻就要射了，却被黄旼炫用手掐住。  
“呜⋯⋯黄旼炫你、”金钟炫发出难耐的哭腔，手指蜷曲地陷入床单，快高潮的身体微微颤抖，收缩着的后穴紧夹黄旼炫的性器。  
“啾啊，等我一下，一起去。”黄旼炫舔吻着金钟炫的耳朵，在他体内快速抽插了几下后，放开手让金钟炫射出的同时，射在他的体内。  
射过一次后黄旼炫没有要停止的意思，金钟炫以为见面会用掉了这么多体力，应该做一次就差不多能睡觉了，至少他自己是很困了，但低估了自己男人的体力。  
黄旼炫从金钟炫体内退出，把他翻成侧躺在床上，自己躺到他的身后，用手揉按着金钟炫疲软下来的性器，“嗯⋯⋯不要弄⋯⋯”刚射过还在适应期的金钟炫无法承受接连而来的刺激，想要把身体缩起来。  
他同时也不明白，平常都是面对面做爱，或是用背入式的之前之后一定会正面做一次，为什么黄旼炫今天这么坚持从后面来，他突然联想到今天结束后，黄旼炫在后台抓住自己所说的话，难道是真的生气了吗？  
“嗯⋯⋯⋯不要从背后、”他能感受到黄旼炫又硬了的性器抵在他的腰间，他抓起黄旼炫的手贴在自己的脸上，“我想看着你，你不想看着我吗？”  
黄旼炫抽出自己的手，抬起金钟炫的大腿，把自己再放入金钟炫体内，“啾啊，今天要从后面喔。”  
体内残留的精液和金钟炫的体液让黄旼炫进入得很顺利，进出之间发出的水声让金钟炫觉得很色，交合处挤出的液体弄湿了床单。  
“可是、我想要你边做边亲我⋯⋯”金钟炫带着鼻音的语气听起来更委屈了，男朋友生气嘛，撒娇哄哄就好了，金钟炫知道黄旼炫总是拗不过他撒娇，下身也很努力在摆动迎合黄旼炫，潮湿温热的后穴收缩着，在尽力讨他的开心。  
黄旼炫叹了一口气，这样的小狗狗有谁不喜欢呢，他退出金钟炫的身体，把人在床上摆正，推开金钟炫的大腿，再次埋入了他的体内。  
金钟炫撑起自己的上半身，在黄旼炫的唇边舔吻了几下，有点搔痒的感觉让黄旼炫更觉得他是小狗狗，“不要生气了，嗯？”  
黄旼炫伸手遮住金钟炫湿漉漉的眼神，“啾啊，你真的不能对我这么坏，”  
他让金钟炫躺好，在他体内再次缓缓律动起来，语气是真的听起来委屈，“下次真的不能再这样诱惑我，我真的会忍不住的。”  
金钟炫知道他在说哪件事，“好啦，但你还是忍住了不是吗。”他露出调皮的笑容，双手搂上了黄旼炫的后颈。


End file.
